When you love something, you name it after your crushright?
by Hetanerd001
Summary: Somewhat crack... We all know Saburo loves his van, but when you caught him doing something to it, will it change your guy's friendship forever?
1. Chapter 1

Yes, THIS PURE CRACK….Saburo x His Van x OC…

I'm telling you this now, this will probably be the world's most messed up crack pairing you will ever read… BTW, you're Shizu-Chan's daughter: 3

I DON'T OWN: Durarara! , Saburo Togusa, Saburo's Van, Ikebukuro, the other characters, your OC or anything else.

I DO OWN: The plot behind this story and the creativity.

My 'sister' came up with the pairing; I came up with the crack story.

Yes, there will be parts from the first few episodes; yes I mixed it up, Yes There's slight swearing (next chapter)

This will have two parts….Sorry, next part will be uploaded around the 2nd or 3rd

Enjoy.

* * *

You're a close friend of Saburo. A close friend to KyoHei, Walker and Erika. Everyone in that van, you were close to. It was another typical day with the 4, which was until something scarred you for life.

-FLASH BACK-

It was a typical night, watching Erika and Walker hide behind a cut-out of an anime character, KyoHei just staring at the road and Saburo looking for any dents on his van.

You were watching Erika and Walker be…well Erika and Walker. You saw Masaomi walking with another boy around his age. You took your eyes off of them for a second to look at Saburo and snapped your head back to here that boy talking, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" he said bowing and looking scared. As he looked up, the cut-out started talking, in which it was really Erika and Walker," hmmm?"

They said as if it was planned. I slight 'oh' came from Walker, "Oh, Hey Masaomi" Erika said right after. "Oh, Hey Erika, Walker…What's New?" Masaomi said, smiling like always. "Hey, Hey man. It's been a while!" Walker said, walking out from behind the cut-out. Masaomi gave a bigger smile, "Yo…" KyoHei said smiling as Masaomi turned along with the boy, "Masaomi…What up?"… "Hey, how's it goin?"

Erika walked up from the cut-out, "Who's this guy your with? Is he a friend of yours?"..."Yeah. Me and this guy go way, way back…He just moved to Ikebukuro today!" Masaomi answered. "Oh, cool!" Erika said a little more enthusiastic. "This lady is Erika, and this upstanding guy is Walker" Masaomi said, looking over one more time "and that lady over there is (Y/N), cute isn't she?" Masaomi said. "Masaomi I'm a lot older than you, how many times have I told you to stop calling me cute?!" You said, nowhere near being irritated.´" Hey, you never mentioned your name..." Walker said, pointing to the boy. "O-Oh, my-my name, Mikado Ryugamine" Mikado said. "That sounds like an anime name!" You said, about the same volume as when your dad screams at that flea, Izaya. "That's right your dads Shizuo Heiwajima!" Masaomi said, Mikado started to back up in fear. "Oh she's safe, nothing like her dad!" Masaomi said,

"You really think that?" You said making a fist and charging at Masaomi.

-TAKE TOM'S HAND AND LET HIM LEAD YOU THROUGH THE TIME SKIP ABOUT AN HOUR LATER-

You, Walker, Erika, KyoHei, Mikado and a unharmed Masaomi were in a shop, well, book store and of course Saburo was looking out for that van of his. You got bored since you were just standing against a wall looking out the window, you walked outside and over to Saburo, "(Y/N)….I won't let anyone touch you or hurt you" Saburo said while stroking his van. Did Saburo really name his van after you and started stroking it?!

* * *

I didn't do that, right? PURE CRACK, Now that I think about it, I will write a Saburo lemon


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, sorry about that Ive been busy, so so busy

….

Please forgive my brain for this cracked story

Enjoy.

* * *

Saburo was stroking his van and saying your name. He named his van after you. You tried to walk slowly backwards you managed to get to the sidewalk, but the road was in the way. You took out your phone and tried texting the others, but when you went to send something, you meant to send it to Tom knowing that your dad would be with him and that you couldn't bear to tell your dad straight on. You slowly made out the text, 'Meet me across the street from the book store on Sunshine Street, and please make sure you're alone' you hit send, wait your phone clearly had listed in big print 'SENDING TO SABURO' you looked at the text closely and read it in your head after it sent "make sure you're not alo- I forgot 'not' I forgot the word 'not'!" you screamed into your head.

You heard a song, like something off of a girly anime and you looked at Saburo, it was his phone for sure. He looked up at you and about passed out. You walked over to him slowly but surely, "S-Saburo are y-you okay?" You said as he glared at you, "Goddammit, you saw me didn't you?!" He said as you giggled. You started stroking the van to mimic what he was doing, "(Y/N)….I won't let anyone touch you or hurt you" you said as he blushed madly. You watched him stand up and slowly walk over to you, you watched him and felt his hands on your shoulders and a pair of soft, van loving lips upon yours.

You were nice and kissed back. You both held the kiss until there was laughter and sounds of snapping. Saburo pulled away and you both looked over, KyoHei, Walker and Masaomi all got pictures, heck even that new kid, Mikado, got one. Your phone went off and it was from Masaomi, it was the picture; you figured why not and set it as your background. I mean it was just You, Saburo, KyoHei, Walker, Erika, Mikado and Masaomi…right?

You felt another presence from a pitch black corner but just shook it off, moments later you saw something move….you thought , that was all interrupted by Saburo throwing his arm around you and smiling but about wacked you when…. "Hey Saburo, Masaomi just dented your van…" Walker said trying not to laugh. There it was, you were partially whacked upside the head by Saburo as he darted out from the back, where you were sitting. You watched as his expression changed from pissed to laughter, of course they were just messing with him, typical guys and Erika. You all heard a loud screeching sound, "IZAYA, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT-" the sound of your fathers furious rage went away, that was until his typical 'IZAYA' turned into, "(YYYYYYYYYYYYY/NNNNNNNNNNNNN)!" all your friends, and Saburo, looked at you….

You got out of the van, the person in the corner was, "IIIIIIIZZZZZZAAAAAYYYYYYYAAAAA" you shouted as everyone laughed, Saburo walked back over to, pushed you back into his van slightly and wrapped his arm around you again as he smiled and kissed you again, and at the same time cameras stared going off again…

Hehe I feel good after writing that, all powerful and stuff :3 I might write a Masaomi one-shot…nah.. It's a Mikado one-shot that's coming up


End file.
